An open label extension study to assess the long term safety, tolerability and efficacy of BRL 49652C when administered twice daily in combination with Metformin to patients with NIDDM 1) to evaluate the long term (12 mo) safety & tolerability of BRL in combination with Metformin in the management of pts with NIDDM; 2) to evaluate the long term (12 mo) antihyperglycemic and antihyperlipidemic effect of BRL in combination with Metformin.